


One Thing to Live For

by EHyde



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaya knew? When you finally have someone to talk to, it's hard to keep secrets ... even if you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing to Live For

“I wish you wouldn't stay.”

Zeno blinked. “Kaya …”

“I don’t … I don’t want to be your only friend. Because I won’t always be here, and —”

She looked like she was about to cry. Kaya needed to cry a lot, these days. Zeno didn’t want her to hold it in — Kaya’s spontaneity, how open she was with her emotions, that was something he really liked about her. He just wished he could make her happy again.

 _She’s sad because of me. Because she thinks that I could grow old together with someone else. But it’s not her …_  What would she think if she knew the truth?

“You know, someone who lived forever wouldn't think there was much of a difference between someone who lived for twenty years and someone who lived for fifty.”

Kaya blinked. Laughed. “Silly,” she said. “Anyone who could live forever would have more important things to do than spend time with me.”

“Ah,” said Zeno, “But they’d still be here when the important things were done.”

Her smile broke off, abruptly, and she put her arms around him. _She thinks it’s a joke, right?_ Telling her for real … it’d be pointless, wouldn’t it? _Kaya, I’m going to outlive you._ Hah. But after that, she didn’t ask him to leave again.

—

“One more day? And you said twenty years would be the same as fifty.”

“… you heard.”

“Zeno, I … would die like this no matter who you were. I don’t know anything about your dragon god but — I’m just sick.”

“Kaya …”

“Shh, Zeno … when I first saw you, I remember, you said — that you wanted to die. But Zeno … If you had died then, or long ago, I never would have known you, and Zeno, maybe it's selfish, but I'm glad you didn't. I’m glad you’re here. You made me happy, so don't — don't be too sad. Don't be so sad you never make anyone else happy!” She paused, taking a ragged breath. “Can you make a promise?” Zeno nodded. “Promise that Zeno will remember Kaya’s name as well as his own.”

“I … Zeno will never forget Kaya.”

She coughed. Belatedly, Zeno realized she was laughing. Trying to laugh. “It would have been a bad trade, anyway. One day, for … don’t ever give up like that, ok?” Kaya closed her eyes. “Hey, just one day, and he didn’t accept your offer, right? So that means that someday …” _It doesn’t mean anything like that, it just means the dragon god doesn’t care._ But for Kaya … “I’m glad you’re alive, Zeno. Thank you. And … I’ll see you again in heaven.” She opened her eyes one last time, and smiled.

“…yeah.”

 _Oh, Kaya, you just gave me one more thing I can’t die for._ But … _I know you wanted to give me something to live for. So Zeno will try, Kaya. Zeno will try._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [fallenwithstyle](http://fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like to come say hi.


End file.
